duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Moon Bar
'The Half-Moon Bar & Grill' “Best burgers in the Rockies!” This Kinfolk-run bar & grill, just outside of Estes Park on Highway 66, provides a lot of the meals for hungry Garou attached to the Spider Lightning Sept, and is only a few miles away. It also serves liquor from lunchtime onward, subject to state liquor laws, in the taproom. All of its dishes are made with organic, locally-grown and produced, and fair trade ingredients. It’s funded in part by local Kin with good Resources, because it definitely doesn’t make money. Description: *It is a clean, comfortable, unfancy sort of place with a broad diner menu, cheerful and efficient wait staff, and truly good, filling, wholesome food free of Wyrm taint. *Front Diner: It has a front portion in the traditional sidecar-diner style that’s food-only. It's open during the hours when the bar & grill isn't. *Bar & Grill: The sidecar front is attached to a larger structure that is the bar and grill portion of the place. The central building that houses the kitchen and storage areas, along with the small employee lounge and office. There is a pool table, a smallish area for dancing, a tiny little stage to one side for performances, and a homey, wood-and-varnish atmosphere. Food is also served here. *The Back Car: The back part of the structure has a second sidecar area, and that one is specifically for Garou, so they don’t have to be among humans due to the effects of the Curse. Humans tend to avoid that section of the Half Moon because of the Rage vibes. Atmosphere: *Daily specials, and regular ‘signature dishes’, are provided by, and named for, local Kin who make them. If you want a signature dish on the menu, it’s simple enough to arrange. (Please have a Cooking skill of at least 2 to create your own recipes and have them included.) *Periodically, the place hosts open holiday/seasonal events like ‘cook-off’ competitions, the winners of which get their signature dishes added to the menu. *It offers specialty dishes in season, like locally-caught fish and venison and mutton during hunting season. Staff: These can be player characters or NPCs. If someone wants to app a concept for Half-Moon, check in. I’ll want to put together a list of people there with an idea of their personalities and so forth, so you know your co-workers. Want to be included? Mail cyberanima@gmail.com with info! All of the staff are Kin of some kind, or non-Veiled allies of the Garou. For them, a private Kin-run child care service is provided at a nearby house. *Management: **The diner is owned and run by Steve Vollmer, Get of Fenris kinfolk and former Black Eagle. Don't let his age fool you -- he can still kick ass with the best of them. (Chance NPC) **Manager and Hostess: Tortia Collins (Taki) *Wait Staff: **Delane Delacroix , a young Child of Gaia Kinfolk who works part-time while attending school (Glory) **Kat Collins, a cheerful and charming redheaded CoG Kin/Satyr Kinain who works full-time, usually swing-shifts (Chance) *Cooks: The diner has several cooks, part-time and full-time. ** Jerusha Fielding, Black Fury kin (Eli) ** (Mitch char TBD) *Delivery people: Any willing Kinfolk can volunteer to do delivery runs with food cooked by the Diner, and by themselves. **TBD *Daycare employees: The Kin who provide daycare services are attached to the Diner as well, but they’re not publicly known outside the Nation as being such. **TBD Menu: Standard Menu *‘All day breakfast’ is standard here, including the Mountaineer’s Special that includes eggs to order, pancakes, bacon, sausage, home fries or hash browns, fruit juice, toast, and coffee. *The ‘standard’ menu includes basic diner fare: burgers, sandwiches (hot and cold), ‘pub grub’, simple hearty meals, soups, and a fairly broad selection of pies. *They offer ‘special’ burgers made of mutton and venison when supplies permit, and one thing they’re best known for is those burgers (“Best in the Rockies”), as well as several varieties of cheese steaks. *Other items: **Venison and mutton pot pies **Rabbit stew Specialties *''Amberley’s Vegetable Tarts'': From a recipe created by Child of Gaia ally Sacha Carson, these tarts are very tasty, fresh, and filling for those who want to avoid meat. Alcohol *In the bar, Fianna-kin brewed beer is served as one of the primary selections, courtesy of Jack Quinn’s. More potent Fianna brews are available in the back car only, and do not appear on the public menus. *Anyone ordering 'bloodwyne' will be greeted personally by a Garou. Srsly. .... Category:Setting Category:Werewolf Category:Business Category:Spider Lightning